Densetsu no Kuro Kichi Naruto
by SetsunaG
Summary: Naruto/DMC Xover. A warrior fallen from grace will rise once again and brought peace to the Elemental Nation. This is the rise of the Legendary Dark Knight... Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Naruto** nor **Devil May Cry.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening.**

Uzumaki Naruto was not happy, no scratch that, he was beyond pissed. Like the life for him wasn't bad already, being the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune was already in itself something that was forced on him by the blasted Yondaime Hokage. Of course even if he hated the man for doing this to him, he also couldn't help but admire him. The Yondaime had always been his idol, someone he planned to surpass at all cost, even if this worship had somewhat been tempered by the revelation of Mizuki-teme. It still don't relieve the fact that the Yondaime Hokage aka Namikaze Minato aka _Konoha no Kīroi Senkō _**(**Konoha's Yellow Flash**) **had been, and is still one of the most powerful Shinobi to have walked on earth. Trained by the _Gama-Sennin_ **(**Toad Sage**) **Jiraiya of the _Densetsu no Sannin _**(**Legendary Three Shinobi**), **he illustrated himself during the Third Shinobi war against Iwa and Suna with his two signature techniques: **Rasengan (**Spiralling Sphere**)**, and **Hiraishin no Jutsu** **(**Flying Thunder God Technique**)**.

Coming back to Naruto, since he graduated from the Shinobi Academy, everything went more or less wrong. Being the Dead-Last of the bunch he was naturally paired with the Rookie of the Year: Uchiha Sasuke. Or intimately dubbed by Naruto Mr. Broody Mc Broodalot **(**© NarutoBrat**)**. Nevertheless Naruto always tried to befriend him only to be looked down by the mighty Uchiha and his bunch of rabid Fan-girl.

On the bright side, Naruto was paired with his beloved Sakura-chan, the most _beautiful_, _intelligent_ and_ kind _girl of the academy. In her younger years Haruno Sakura was always teased for her pink hair and her hug Forehead, however Naruto didn't see the problem, these two... attributes are what make her sexy... Right?

Team 7 Sensei Hatake Kakashi, well... Naruto don't know what to think about him. Judging by the bell test Kakashi is a very competent Shinobi, trained by the late Yondaime is a plus. However the man barely train his team, he's always the nose in his smut written by Jiraiya _ The Icha Icha Chronicle_. Of course it wasn't during the awful D-rank mission that Kakashi could demonstrate his talent as a Shinobi and show exactly why he's an Ex-ANBU Captain.

However it wasn't until the first C-ranked mission to _Nami no Kuni _**(**Wave Country**)** that the thing began to go downhill. First, the client Tazuna was nothing than a old drunk reeking the piss and sake, and was making fun of Naruto's integrity as a Shinobi. During the trip to the group was attacked by two B-Ranked Missing-Nin from_ Kirigakure no Sato_ **(**Village Hidden in the Mist**) **the _Oni Kyōdai _**(**Demon Brother**)** Meizu and Gōzu**.** During the attack Naruto was injured by a poisoned weapon, but thank to Kyūbi healing abilities the problem was taken care of.

Now on a B-Ranked Mission Team 7 encountered another A-Ranked Kiri Missing-nin who are none other Momochi Zabuza the _Kirigakure no Kijin _**(**Demon of the Hidden Mist**)** former member of the famous _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū _**(**Seven Ninja Swordmen of the Mist**)** and expert in the _Muon Satsujin Jutsu_ **(**Silent Killing Technique**)**. The battle between Kakashi and Zabuza finished, with the help of Sasuke and Naruto, by Zabuza's defeat. However before Kakashi could finish Zabuza, a Kiri Hunter-nin appeared and took his corpse away. The battle drained Kakashi making him fall in a state of chakra exhaustion.

A few days after, Kakashi woke up and told his Genins that Zabuza was most likely alive, considering Senbon in the neck couldn't kill a normal Civilian much less a Jōnin level Shinobi like Zabuza. Therefore Kakashi decided to train his team thus preparing them for the final encounter with the Kiri Missing-Nin. The training consisted in the _Ki Nobori no Shugyō _**(**Tree Climbing Practise**)** exercise. Sakura having the smallest Chakra reserve had naturally a perfect Chakra Control, she did the exercise in a record time. Sasuke and Naruto though, having bigger Chakra reserve made it harder for them to do the exercice, however they eventually figured how to do it.

During their stay at Tazuna's House, they met his daughter, a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties with dark blueish hair named Tsunami. They also met her seven years old son Inari, they didn't talked well to him though. Instead of welcoming them he gave them the cold shoulder.. well not that they cared though...

It's during the fourth day that Inari literally blew up, demanding why they continued to train, Gatō was unbeatable. Naruto lost his temper and told him that they weren't coward like him, and it wasn't a midget like Gatō who will kill them. The answer earned another scream of Inari before running to his room. Tsunami and Tazuna explained to the Shinobi that Inari's surrogate father, Kaiza, was killed by Gatō because he decided to fight against him and to not bow before him.

Naruto explained that, even if Inari lost him he still had his mother and Grand-father to take care of him, and by sulking everyday he spat on what his father stood and died for, before running from the room to train, leaving a startled family, confused Genins, a sad sensei, and a guilty Inari who overheard the conversation.

Naruto trained until the exhaustion caught him and was woke up by a beautiful young woman with dark hair. The girl asked him if he was a shinobi to which Naruto nodded stating that he was a Konoha Shinobi, the girl asked if he had loved one. This confused Naruto greatly, loved one? He grew up alone and hated, he didn't know what loved one meant, of course he had the Sandaime-jiji whose come to see Naruto as a surrogate grandson, but being the Hokage, he had many other responsibilities. He had Iruka-sensei also the first one beside the Sandaime and the Ichiraku Family to saw him as an human and not the Kyūbi. Finally Naruto explained that, indeed he had loved one who helped him when he was alone, the girl smiled and told him that he would grow strong, true strength come when we protect our loved one. Bidding Naruto good bye the girl left stating that her name was Haku and she was a boy, leaving an horrified Naruto now worried about his sexuality.

The next day, after returning to Tazuna's House, Naruto was woken up by a scream, quickly running out of the house he saw Inari about to be killed by a Samurai wannabe. Quickly pulling a **Kawarimi no Jutsu (**Body Replacement Technique**)**, Naruto exchanged his place with Inari and blocked the sword with his Kunai, quickly disposing of the two joke of a samurai Naruto sped up toward the bridge.

Arriving at the bridge Naruto discovered that a thick fog covered the structure, he could hear Kakashi and Zabuza fight against each other, however what drew the young blond's attention was the dome made of ice. Inside, Naruto could see Sasuke being roughed by the Fake Hunter-nin, of course Naruto being the eternal moron jumped in the dome without a back-up plan whatsoever. After being rightfully scolded by Sasuke, the two Genin fought against the Hunter-nin however even with the two of them, and with Sasuke whose finally awoke his **Sharingan (**Copy Wheel Eye**). **They couldn't defeat the Hunter-nin's superior speed inside his **Hyōton: Makyō Hyōshō (**Ice Release:Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors**).** When the Hunter-nin was about to finish Naruto with his Senbon, Sasuke jumped in the way taking the hit for Naruto startling both the Hunter-nin and the blonde.

* * *

**With Naruto and Sasuke.**

Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto, his arms hanging loosely to his side, his head downcast. The battle stopped, the Hunter-nin stopped his assault. Naruto was looking at Sasuke in shock, the most selfish brat of Konoha's history just took a hit for _him, _the _demon brat_, the bane of Konoha. Naruto stood up on his feet shakily and was looking at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke... Why?" asked Naruto. "Why did you take that hit for me? Don't you have an ambition? Why throw it away for me?"

Sasuke after a moment of silence collapsed in Naruto's arms, and looked at him with half lidded eyes. A tiny smile appeared on his face.

"I don't know," confessed Sasuke. "My body... moved on its own."

Naruto was too shocked to said anything, nobody has took a hit for him, much less the _Prince_ of Konoha. Naruto was about to speak again, when Sasuke beat him.

"Naruto," gasped Sasuke. "My... brother, is still.. out there. He must... be stopped... please... do this for me.."

It was at this moment that Naruto felt it... Sasuke's heart stopped. Fear gripped Naruto's gut when he tried to shook him, but for nothing.

"S-Sasuke!" cried Naruto. "Wake up you bastard, it's not the time to sleep! Oye Sasuke!!"

It was then the cold hard truth hit Naruto like one of Senju Tsunade's punch... Sasuke was dead. Sasuke was dead because of him, because the blond was too weak, Sasuke paid the price. It's at this moment that something awakened in Naruto, something _powerful_, as his anger at himself grew, the power grew as well. It wasn't something Naruto ever felt, it was a great feeling, however as much as it was powerful, he could feel it... It was _demonic_.

"It's sad," said The Hunter-nin. "It was the first time you lost someone dear to you? It could've been avoided if you had withdraw and let Zabuza-sama kill the Bridge Builder then your teammate would be still alive."

While Naruto listened, he could feel his anger rise dangerously. This time not at himself, but at this asshole, oh yes he would pay, after all _he_'s the _one_ who killed Sasuke. At this moment when he was about to be overwhelmed by his dormant power he felt the world froze. He blinked and was in a blank landscape until he felt someone or _something_.

He whirled around and yelled in fright at the sight of this... _creature _and fell on his ass. The creature stood roughly a 6"0 feet with cloven hooves, a semi-reptilian hide, a pair of sweeping horns, two pairs of insectoid wings and one pair of chiropteran/bat wings. His entire body appears to be made of grey armor with accents and overtones of tyrian purple, and features ornamental decorations, such as gold trim along his `crown´, a vertical red gem in his forehead, as well as gold knee and elbow guards. It is unknown if these are part of an external armor or whether they are natural features of his anatomy.

Now Naruto was _really_ frightened, whatever this things was, it didn't look very amicable. The young Jinchūriki's eyes darted from the right to the left trying to find an escape from whatever the creature had foreseen for him.

"**Do not fear me my child,**" said the creature. "**I'm not here to harm you. Quite the contrary to be exact, I'm here to help you.**"

"Wha-What?" asked Naruto. "Who are you? No better, what are you?"

The creature let out a sound that sounded greatly like a chuckle. As odd as it was, the creature's voice wasn't frightening, on the contrary, it was void of any malice and Killing Intent. The demon crouched down and extended his hand for Naruto.

"**Everything will be explained in due time Naruto,**" explained the demon. "**For the time being you must stood and be ready to fight, your blood awakened and your heritage will be revealed.**"

Naruto hesitantly took the clawed hand and was pulled on his feet. Once he was on his feet the demon took a step back and opened his arms, two object appeared in a swirl of blue flame. One was a Broadsword with an open up crossguard, a skull design around the hilt and the handle's end is split and points outside.

The other was an Ō-Katana with a black scabbard with a golden cloth around it, the handle was white with a rounded hilt.

"**These swords,**" said the creature. "**Are my gift to you, you can pick one** **of them**. **However choose wisely once you choose one you can't turn back.**"

Naruto looked at the two swords and had to confess that the two looked incredibly cool. He looked at the Broadsword, while the design looked quite appealing, having it in his hand didn't feel _right_. He turned his gaze to the Ō-Katana, and this time he could feel the sword pulsating, it was like the sword was... _calling_ him. Naruto stretched out his arm and grabbed the handle of the sword, as his palm connect with the handle the demon container could feel another rush of power inside him, like he was _complete, _he could also heard the wind whisper something_._

`_A warrior fallen from grace. The power of darkness gives birth to new weapons and skills.´ _

"Enma Katana: Yamato." whispered Naruto. The creature was looking very interested by this new predicament.

`**_Hn. Look like he choose Yamato,_** thought the demon. `**_No, it's Yamato who choose him... It's very interesting, even with Vergil the sword didn't react like that! Hell even with me it never reacted in any manner!_**

While Naruto continued to admire his new sword the world began to distort around them, meaning their time in this realm was to be cut short. The creature began to glow with a dark crimson energy. Now Naruto was worried he didn't know what was going on.

"**Listen to me Naruto,**" said the demon, earning the blond's attention. "**Our time in this realm is nearing it's end. Take great care of Yamato it will become your weapon, an extension of your being.**"

Naruto could only nod wordlessly, the things were going too weird for his liking. After all, he just lost his teammate, afterwards he was pulled in this odd dimension, met a demon who gave him a sword. In fact he was tempted to think that this demon was the Kyūbi, but it couldn't be, the Kyūbi was a enormous demon fox with nine tails, it was so frustrating!

"Wait!" called Naruto, earning the demon's attention. "Before I go, could you at least tell me your name?"

"**Of Course,**" chuckled the demon. "**My name is Sparda. From this instant the two of us will be together for quite a long time, I will help you with your new-found power.**"

Before Naruto could retort, he was blasted away by a wave a dark crimson energy expelling him from the a few second to gain his bearing, the blonde noticed that he was back at the bridge, the Hunter-nin was still in his mirror and Sasuke was laying lifelessly on the ground.

The Hunter-nin was looking at the blond in wonder, it's been several seconds since the blond stopped moving and was staring blankly at the ground. Maybe his spirit finally broke, after all from what he could deduce about the blond, the orange wearing Shinobi beside the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (**Shadow Clone Technique**)** and his massive chakra reserve, he didn't have any skill whatsoever. Then the Hunter-nin felt an increase of power coming from the blond Hokage-wannabe, then a Dark Crimson chakra escaped from his body. The temperature in the area quickly increased about several degree, the pressure formed by the blond was quickly becoming disturbing.

Naruto slowly stood up on his feet the aura around him becoming more and more powerful with each passing seconds. Finally the blond lifted his head up revealing cold slitted icy blue eyes. The Konoha-nin let out a mighty roar, his dark crimson chakra exploded, swirling around him like a raging tornado, his chakra reserve skyrocketed beyond Kage level. The Ice Mirror around him were completely shattered leaving the Hunter-nin, who was now beyond scared, without any defence whatsoever, the fog was dispersing though.

`_What's going on?_´thought the Hunter-nin. `_This chakra... It doesn't feel human at all! He's now beyond my level. How can I beat this monster?_´

* * *

**With Zabuza and Kakashi.**

Momochi Zabuza and Hatake Kakashi were facing each other panting heavily, Kakashi has a deep gash around his chest though the injury wasn't life threatening it still hurt like a bitch, while Zabuza had several cut all around his body.

Then they felt it.

A deep powerful and demonic aura grew where Haku and Sasuke were last seen against each other. For Zabuza it was a frightening aura, he never felt anything like it before. However for Kakashi it was not a foreign feeling, the first was when his sensei Namikaze Minato discovered Uchiha Obito's death. He was so pissed that he charged alone against an Iwa's bastion in _Tsuchi no Kuni_** (**Earth Country**)** slaughtering more than one hundred Iwa-nin. The second was during the Kyūbi attack on Konoha.

`_The seal,_´ thought Kakashi. `_Did the seal shattered? No it's not Kyūbi's chakra it's more like..._ A smirk appeared on Kakashi's masked face. `_So his blood awakened, it's soon though... But not unwelcomed._´

"What's going on?!" cried Zabuza, snapping Kakashi from his train of thought. "This aura is too powerful to be human!!"

"That Zabuza," smirked Kakashi. "Is the awakening of one of the most powerful **Kekkei Genkai (**Bloodline Limit**) **of the shinobi world."

"What?!!!" shouted Zabuza. "the **Sharingan **is powerful, but not _that_ powerful!!"

"Oh?" said Kakashi. "Who said I was talking about the **Sharingan**?" laughed Kakashi. "Anyway Zabuza it's time to end this."

Kakashi rubbed his thumb against his wound covering it with blood, he took a scroll from one of his many pocket, opened it and smeared his blood on it before closing it. Then he did some hand seal and called "**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (**Summoning Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique**)**" and Kakashi slammed his palm on the ground, black array spreading and disappearing. For a moment nothing happened until the ground around Zabuza crackled and several dog burst out from the ground and grabbed Zabuza with their fang, immobilizing Zabuza.

"Now," laughed Zabuza. "Do you really think that your puppy will stop me?"

"No," smirked Kakashi. "It's not them who will stop you... It's me!"

Kakashi then did three hand seal and gripped his right hand, his chakras levels increased dangerously, a ball a lightning appeared in Kakashi's hand accompanied with the sound of Thunder...

* * *

**With Sakura and Tazuna.**

Meanwhile Sakura was_ protecting _Tazuna with all her pathetic skills could afford. Of course she was now very worried for _her_ Sasuke-kun, who was fighting bravely against the evil fake Hunter-nin. She could picture it already, Sasuke triumphant return and confessing his love for her. Sakura's phantasm were interrupted by a huge surge of demonic chakra, making Sakura and Tazuna shiver in fright.

`_What's this chakra?_´thought Sakura. `_I never felt something like that.. It's so overwhelming... So frightening!_´

The aura continued to grow stronger and stronger, the pressure finally became too overwhelming for Sakura's pathetic physical and mental prowess, so she did the next best things to do...

She fainted...

`_Is she really a shinobi?_´thought Tazuna with a sweatdrop, who, even if the pressure was enormous, stayed awake.

* * *

**With Naruto.**

The red aura was finally dissipating, revealing Naruto, his orange jacked open showing his black T-shirt, Yamato in his left hand. His slitted icy blue eyes flickering from blue to red every second, further increasing the fear in the Hunter-nin's heart.

"Wh-Who are you?" asked the Hunter-nin. A smirk slowly appeared on Naruto's face.

"Who? Me?" asked Naruto, slowly crouching down in a Kenjutsu stance. "I'm the one who will make you pay for what you did to my teammate!"

`**Remember Naruto,**´said Sparda through their mental connection. `**Do not let this power overwhelm you. It's you who control it, not the contrary.**´

Not wanting to let the blond make the first move, the Hunter-nin quickly reached his pouch and drew a hand full of Senbon and then launched them to the blonde hopping to immobilize him. However the Senbon pierced only the air, Naruto vanished in a blur of pure speed and appeared in front of the Hunter-nin in a crouched position, Yamato already drawn and slashed the Hunter-nin trying to take his head. However the Hunter-nin reflex being not crappy, he managed to barely avoid the blow but at the cost of his mask, to which was being cut in half, making the Hunter-nin's face exposed, revealing Haku.

Naruto who used the momentum of the blow to spun his body and preparing another slash could only stop the blade at one inch from Haku's face. To say that Naruto was shocked would be like saying that Jiraiya is a simple hormone raging teenager, needless to say an huge understatement.

"H-Haku?" asked a shocked Naruto. Earning a frown from the girly boy.

"Why did you stop Naruto-kun?" asked Haku. "It's me who killed your teammate, you said it yourself no?! You were going to make me pay for what I have done!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, the blond could sense it, Haku's aura was void of any ill intention, void of any malice he couldn't understand how someone like him would be associate with someone like the _Kirigakure no Kijin. _Naruto lowered his blade and re-sheathed it, leaving a confused Haku.

"Tell me," said Naruto. "How someone like you, ended up with someone like Momochi Zabuza?"

Haku's eyes showed deep sadness, similar to Naruto's, and the blonde could feel that both of them were more alike than he originally thought.

"I was born in Kirigakure," said Haku with deep sadness in voice. "In Kirigakure, the Yondaime Mizukage ordered something called, the _Bloodline Purge_. All possessor of **Kekkei Genkai** must be killed without second thought. Fortunately my mother escaped this, and settled down with my father until my third birthday."

"On my third years," continued the boy. "My **Kekkai Genkai **manifested, I was so proud that I showed it to my mother... Much to her horror. She slapped me and told me to never use it again. Unfortunately, my father saw it... He killed my mother and tried to kill me... However my **Kekkai Genkai** saved me by killing my father."

"After that," continued Haku with tears in his eyes. "I wandered in the streets without any purpose... without any life. Until Zabuza-sama found me. He grew interested in my abilities and took me with him, he offered to train me, he give me food, but most of all he gave me a purpose. I became his tool, his weapon for his ambition. He became my sole and only loved one."

While Naruto listened his feature softened. Haku and him were truly alike in many way. Both were hated in their homeland for something beyond their control, and both had people who saved them from their darkness. For Haku it was Zabuza, for Naruto it was the Sandaime, Iruka-sensei and the Ichiraku family.

"You and me are truly alike," stated Naruto, earning Haku's attention. "Just like you I'm hated in my homeland for something that happened the day of my birth, if it wasn't for my loved one I could have become what they thought I was... A demon."

`_So this is where this weird chakra come from._´ thought Haku with a frown on his face.

"Anyway Naruto-kun," said Haku, falling on his knee. "I can't beat you, therefore I'm no longer of any use for Zabuza-sama, I no longer have any purpose please achieve me."

Naruto's eyebrows knitted in a frown at Haku's declaration. Could he do it? After all, he never killed before, plus this boy before him aren't exactly evil he just follow someone who is evil. However the more he thought of it, the more he felt that he should do it. After all Haku is totally dedicated to Zabuza, if he's not neutralized now, he could make more victim... just like Sasuke. Naruto nodded to himself, he unsheathed his sword and brought it to Haku's neck.

"Very well Haku," said Naruto. "But before that, know that I will take no pleasure to end your life, I'm still convinced this is not necessary... but suit yourself."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," smiled Haku. "I'm sure in different circumstance we could have been friends."

Naruto smiled and nodded at him, his face instantly hardened as he reared back his sword for the strike, however when he was about to strike the sound of lightning echoed through the fog. Naruto saw Haku's face changing from resignation, to shock and determination.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," said Haku. "Look like I've one final use."

"Wait Haku!!!" shouted the blonde, but too late Haku vanished in a burst speed to where Kakashi and Zabuza where located. Naruto cursed under under his breath and followed Haku.

* * *

**With Zabuza and Kakashi.**

"Now," declared Kakashi. "You'll have the honor to die by my only original Jutsu... **Raikiri (**Lightning Edge**)**!!!!"

Kakashi then shot like a bullet, toward the immobilized Zabuza. Arriving in front of his target Kakashi brought his hand forward in order to pierce Zabuza's heart. However before he could reach his target a blur appeared in front of Zabuza, taking the shot for him. Kakashi was shocked to see the Hunter-nin impaled on his hand, while Zabuza was grinning ear to ear. Kakashi retracted his hand making Haku fall on the cold ground. Naruto was just arriving to see Haku fall lifeless.

"Haku..." whispered Naruto, earning Kakashi's attention, who let out a sigh of relief seeing his student all right.

"Well done Haku," grinned Zabuza. "You were truly worthy of being my tool."

Zabuza continued to laugh until he felt a spike of killing intent coming from the blond. He looked at him and saw the same dark crimson chakra swirling around him, his killing intent continued to grow equalling Zabuza's own.

"You bastard," snarled Naruto. "He died for you, and the only thing you say is that he is a worthy tool... You disgust me."

"Tch, hold your horse kid," snorted Zabuza. "I trained Haku to be my tool nothing more, nothing less."

Naruto continued to growl, his KI and chakra continued to increase at alarming rate. Until he shot forward to the still immobilized Zabuza, he crouched down and in the blink of the eyes draw Yamato and slashed a deep gash on Zabuza's chest making him puke some blood and fall on his knee.

"You know," growled Naruto. "I was about to kill Haku when he saved you. However I was hesitant to kill someone so kind, but you.." said Naruto before lifting his sword and brought it down piercing Zabuza's skull. "I have no claim to kill a piece of trash like you!"

Kakashi was looking at Naruto with wide eyes, not by the fact that he killed the _Kirigakure no Kijin _but the fact that Naruto's weapon was a sword above anything else. He knew the extent of the Namikaze's **Kekkai Genkai **being the last student alive of the Yondaime, but it was really surprising. Snapping from his daze Kakashi approached the blond, now with the rush of battle passed the blond was shaking, and landed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto lifted his head and looked at his sensei with a tear strained face.

"It's ok Naruto," said gently Kakashi. "You did what you have to do."

"S-sensei," sobbed Naruto. "I-I killed him from cold blood.. I-I think I became what the villager thought I was... I became a demon."

Kakashi frowned hearing that, he had to do something or Naruto could suffer the worst break down possible. He increased the pressure on the blond's shoulder making him wince a little but earned his attention nonetheless.

"You know," said Kakashi. "My sensei, the Yondaime Hokage, told me once this sentence that marked me... He told me that `demon never cry´... Tears were a gift bestowed only upon the Human." Kakashi looked at Naruto with his trademark Eye-smile. "That's why Naruto you're as Human as I am. The first kill is always the hardest, it won't get easier to remove life, but with time you learn to harden you heart to do what you must."

Naruto pondered on his sensei's word and couldn't find any fault in that logic. Even if it was still hard to kill, but Kakashi knew how to lose the guilt. Drying his tears, he looked at his sensei with one of his foxy grin. Earning another smile from Kakashi.

"Ok Naruto," said Kakashi. "Let's go find Sasuke et Sakura and let's go back to Tazuna's house."

Naruto winced when his sensei mentioned Sasuke. However before he could talk about the matter Naruto and Kakashi could hear an annoying laugh coming from the other side of the bridge. When the frog cleared they could see an army of thug armed with Katana and a midget with an ugly face and in a tuxedo.

"So," said the Dwarf in tuxedo. "Look like the demon of the mist wasn't so much of a hot shot as I thought." He sneered at the missing-nin corpse, and then looked at Naruto and Kakashi and smirked. "I must thank you Konoha-nin, these day nin are really expensive, but now that they are dead. All is for the best."

Kakashi and Naruto cursed under their breath now they have to fight a dozen of thug, nothing for shinobi but still incredibly troublesome. However an arrow landed on the middle of the bridge, everyone turned their head to see all the villager armed with club and pike with Inari and Tsunami on the front.

"Everyone who want to harm this village," shouted Inari. "Had to go through its villagers."

"Inari!!" shouted Naruto.

"Teehhee," grinned Inari. "The hero arrive always at the last moment, Naruto-nii-chan."

Unfortunately, the happy time was cut short by Gatō's pig like laugh, followed closely by the thug's laugh.

"Hahaha, You," laughed Gatō. "Really think, that mere civilian like you can win against my army of samurai... Hahaha... That's rich. Look like I have to broke the spirit of this country one more time." He turned to his samurai. "Listen boys! You can kill the men and the kids, but keep the women they will serve as our own personal sex toy!"

All the thugs cheered and unsheathed their Katanas, they began to walk toward the group of villager who could only took a step back. Even if they didn't like it, Gatō was right, all the civilian were no warrior and against samurai they could do nothing.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Naruto were quickly discussing a plan for this mess. Even if the two of them were extremely tired due to their respective battle, they still had some chakra left to which was more than enough for simple samurai-wannabe.

"Naruto," whispered Kakashi, earning the blonde's attention. "There must be fifty thug at the worst. The two of us will be enough to dispatch them, if we're working together... You're with me?"

"Of course sensei," nodded Naruto. "However if you could let me take care of Gatō, I would appreciate it."

Kakashi looked at his student in wonder. Why would he want to take Gatō himself? Then it clicked with the sentence `our own personal sex toy_´ . _Being one of Naruto's ANBU guard during his childhood, he could remember that he absolutely despised sexual criminal. Chuckling softly, Kakashi nodded his head in affirmative, earning a smile from Naruto who turned his head toward the villager.

"Inari!" called Naruto, earning the young boy's attention. "No matter what, don't look."

"What?" asked Inari. "What are you talking about Naruto-nii-chan?"

"Simple Inari," said Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei and myself are about to do something that shouldn't be seen by young eyes like yours... Tsunami-san if you would be so kind to cover Inari's eyes."

Tsunami nodded and covered her son's eyes much to his protest. Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other and nodded, Naruto crouched down with his right hand on the hilt of his sword. Kakashi took two Kunais, one in each hands and took a battle stance, their muscle tensed. The thug halted their walk, looked at the two shinobi and smirked.

"Meh," snorted one of the thug. "What one scarecrow and one brat can do against fifty full fledged samurai, pitiful hahahaha..."

While the thug continued to laugh, Naruto and Kakashi didn't say anything, Kakashi gathered the remaining of his chakra, while Naruto glowed with a dark crimson chakra and without any further delay, the two Konoha-nin shot forward in a blur.

They arrived to their first targets and slashed them killing them instantly, not waiting for the other to react, Kakashi and Naruto moved in the blink in the eyes for their next target. Scream of pain and sound of ripped flesh could be heard among the fog. It took less than five minutes for the two Shinobi to finish the last thugs, the ground of the bridge were colored from their blood. All the villager were a little sick seeing all this blood and the occasional limb scattered everywhere.

Of course the more frightened was Gatō himself, his army of thug had been obliterated in less than five minutes, however before he could ponder of how his men were defeated, a shadow appeared towering him from behind. Quickly whirling around, Gatō could only scream at the sight of Naruto, whose jacket were ruined by blood, his hair were also drenched in blood, but the more frightening was his eyes. Violent solid red eyes with a glowing slit in the middle was glaring at the midget.

"P-please," squeaked the dwarf. "I will give you everything, women, money, fame, but please spare my life my lord."

Gatō extended his hand hopping that the blond accept his offer, thus sparring his life and gaining a powerful ally. Naruto extended his arms, much to the growing horror of the villager, however when he was about to grab Gatō's hand sealing the deal. His hand shot forward and grabbed the midget's head, making Gatō whimper in fear.

"Scum like you," growled Naruto in a much deeper voice. "Doesn't deserve any kind of pity!"

Then Naruto twirled Yamato before piercing Gatō's heart killing the man instantly. His deed accomplished, Naruto walked forward, passing his sensei who had also blood on his cloth, but much less than him. Naruto stopped right in front of the villager, many of them were disturbed seeing a kid no older than twelve slaughtering a bunch of thug an coming back with only blood strained cloth. Naruto scanned the crowd with his blue eyes and smiled.

"Now," declared Naruto. "_Nami no Kuni'_s people can choose freely their own destiny."

After finishing his speech, Naruto felt the exhaustion catch up and fell on the ground face to the dirt, earning a yell of worry from Inari and Tsunami who rushed to his side.

"Naruto-nii-chan!!"

"Naruto-kun!!!"

Kakashi who was now really tired, was helped by a random villager to walk, arriving at Naruto's level, he nodded to Tsunami and bent to down to check his student. Checking his pulse he let out a sigh of relief when he found one.

"Don't worry Tsunami-san, Inari," said Kakashi. "He only suffering from chakra exhaustion, he will be on his feet in two day at most."

Both Inari and Tsunami released a breath of release. Tsunami picked up Naruto, and were about to return to their house, when Tazuna arrived with Sakura and Sasuke on his shoulder, making Kakashi's alarm bell ring.

"Tazuna-san," greeted Kakashi. "How are my students?"

Tazuna snorted and settled the genins on the ground who were taken by others villagers.

"This one," said Tazuna, pointing at Sasuke. "Has been roughed up severely, but he'll live... The pink haired girl fainted when this immense red aura appeared... And you wanted _her_ to protect me... You wanted me dead right?"

Kakashi couldn't help but sweatdrop and shake his head at his kunoichi student uselessness... Why did he have to have a Fan-girl in his team... Now, he was sure it was the Sandaime's punishment for coming late at the Jōnin meeting. He could already hear the Sandaime cackling maniacally behind his desk.

* * *

**At Konoha.**

The Sandaime was reading the last volume of _Icha Icha Paradise_, when suddenly the odd sensation of wanting to cackle appeared...

`W_hy do I want to cackle like Orochimaru?´ _thought the Sandaime before shrugging and returning to his best-seller.

* * *

**Tazuna's House, one week later.**

One week passed since the battle on the bridge and Naruto has yet to wake up. However during this week something arrived that neither Kakashi, nor the civilian family could foreseen. During the second days, Naruto's body began to glow and change. He grew from an underdeveloped 4"7 to an impressive 5"6 for a twelve years old boy. His hair grew longer reaching his shoulder with his bangs covering his eyes. His body and face lost all its baby fat leaving only hardened muscle and an angular face, much to Kakashi's surprise, who had to struggle to not call Naruto `Minato-sensei_´ , _and Tsunami's secret glee, who had to confess that Naruto grew from a very cute kid, to a very handsome young man.

Tsunami were currently applying a wet cloth on Naruto's forehead, it's been three day since his temperature rose to an alarming peek. Naruto's face was sweaty, fortunately the fever seemed to drop slowly. Tsunami couldn't help but stare at his now handsome feature, she cupped his cheek with her palm and gently stroked his whiskers with her thumb, making his feature soften and unconsciously lean into her hand as he was... _purring_? While it was unexpected and Tsunami couldn't help but giggle at the cute display.

`_Naruto-kun,´ _thought Tsunami. `_I don't know what's going on, but I hope that you'll wake up soon. You don't know how many person want to thank you for what you did... As I am.´ _

Tsunami was snapped from her musing when she heard the door cracking open revealing none other than _Sharingan no Kakashi_ **(**Kakashi of the Sharingan**)**. Kakashi closed the door and knelt next to Tsunami to check on his student.

"So," said Kakashi. "How's Naruto, Tsunami-san?"

"Still the same," sighed Tsunami, shaking her head softly. "The fever dropped a little, but his physical change are very troubling, I've never seen anything like this. Don't you have any idea on what's going on?"

"In fact I do." nodded Kakashi.

"How so?" asked Tsunami.

"In fact," sighed Kakashi. "Naruto is the last holder of a very ancient **Kekkai Genkai**, rumored to be even holder than the shinobi world. This **Kekkai Genkai **manifest itself on the sixteenth years, but for inexplicable reason Naruto awakened it mush sooner. I imagine that the awakening of his bloodline was too much to handle for his twelve year old body, so in order to survive his bloodline aged his body to sixteen years old."

Tsunami nodded wordlessly, not that she understand anything to the shinobi world anyway.

"Of course," said Kakashi. "I know many who would sell their own mother to obtain this **Kekkai Genkai**, that's why I want you to keep it secret, it could endanger Naruto."

Tsunami nodded firmly, after all she didn't want to cause trouble to the hero of wave. Checking the clock it was already time for the dinner and she didn't do anything! Cursing under breath she gathered her things, excused herself to Kakashi and left the room, while Kakashi stayed in the room reading his smut.

* * *

**A Few hours after.**

Blue eyes cracked open trying to adjust at the luminosity. Naruto quickly scanned the his surrounding deducting that he was not in his room nor in Konoha for that matter, then the memories of the previous battle rushed in his mind as well as the second encounter with Sparda.

"Yo!" said a lazy voice, snapping Naruto from his musing. Hi gaze landed on his smut reading sensei, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Sensei?" said Naruto's raspy voice. Kakashi nodded and grabbed a bottle of water and handed to Naruto, who took gratefully and drank it.

"You know," said the Jōnin. "You caused everyone quite a scare, even Sasuke and Sakura were worried." Naruto only nodded, only his mind clicked at the motion of Sasuke. Snapping his head toward his sensei he looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke? But..."

"Don't worry," said Kakashi "Sasuke never died, Haku put him in a state of near death, he never wanted to kill him to begin with."

"I see," nodded Naruto. "So, how long I was out?"

"Well," said Kakashi. "You were out for nearly a week, the bridge is finished and we were waiting for you to wake up in order to return to Konoha. Beside we have yet to find a solution to your new... Condition."

"Huh?"

Sighing sightly, Kakashi went to the bathroom, came back with a mirror and handed it to Naruto. The blond took it and looked at himself and at his new... feature. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, during his coma he talked to Sparda, the demon told him that his body was too young to handle the stress of the demonic chakra. He also told him about his heritage, he was pissed... royally pissed. His own father condemned him to a miserable life, however after talking about it with Sparda, he understood why the Yondaime did it, but also why the Sandaime hide his heritage from him. Coming back to his feature he had to admit, he looked incredibly handsome... in fact he looked like his father with the whisker added.

"You know," said Kakashi, "Your change will brought some... _unwanted _attention. I had to forbid Sasuke and Sakure to come."

"Yeah," snorted Naruto. " I don't think the village will take too kindly that the demon brat look like the almighty Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato." earning a sad look from his sensei. "Ironic isn't it? They worship the father as a god among men, while they hate the son more than the worst criminal." Kakashi eye's grew wide a moment, before returning to normal.

"So you know?" asked rhetorically Kakashi.

"Yeah," said Naruto. "My Bloodline's spirit told me. I confess that at first I was pissed, but after talking about it I finally understood the pro and the cons."

Earning a nod and sigh of relief from Kakashi, the Jōnin feared that Naruto go ballistic after hearing it, but he was worried for nothing.

"So," said Kakashi. "How do you feel?"

"In fact," said Naruto. "I feel better than ever, I feel complete unlike before."

It was also a things that Sparda told him. Years of abuse and being treated as demon made Naruto subconsciously reject his demonic heritage, making his soul split in half... or something like that.

"Good," smiled Kakashi. "Now we have to find a solution to your... feature problem. Sasuke awakened his **Sharingan** making Genjutsu not possible."

Naruto stared blankly at the ceiling, making Kakashi grew worried the more he waited.

"It can be solved" stated Naruto

"Huh?"

Naruto concentrated his demonic energy and molded it the right way, bringing his hand together, he made four hand seal and called "**Shōten no Jutsu (**Shapeshifting Technique**)**" his hair shortened as well as his size, his baby fat appeared once more, in all he came back from what he was before. Kakashi could only gape at what happened, he lifted his headband revealing his **Sharingan**, after staring at Naruto firmly he could only star in shock... It wasn't a Genjutsu.

"Naruto?" questionned Kakashi.

"Ah sorry," said Naruto sheepishly. "I was talking to my inner spirit, he had a technique that could allow him to shift from his demon form to his human form, he taught it to me."

"I see," said Kakashi. "You should rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," acknowledged Naruto. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow in the morning." stated Kakashi, before standing up and opened the door, however before he could close it Naruto spoke again.

"Thank you," said Naruto. "Inu-san."

Kakashi's eye grew wide for a moment before returning to normal, he turned his head, his eye forming an U indicating he was smiling.

"You're welcome Naruto." said Kakashi, before closing the door and leaning against it. After a moment he chuckled to himself and shook his head.

`_Truly the number one surprising ninja.´ _he thought.

Kakashi stood up and headed to his room, however before he could enter it, Tsunami appeared.

"Kakashi-san," called Tsunami, earning the scarecrow attention. "How's Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry Tsunami-san," smiled Kakashi. "He's awake and fine. However he must be hungry, I think you should bring him something."

Tsunami happily obliged and went downstairs to bring a tray food for the young hero, and certainly a nice bonus. A strange glint appeared in Tsunami's eyes as she went to Naruto's room.

* * *

**With Naruto.**

Our young demon container now in his older from was still awake and was meditating on what happened the past few days. A knock at the door snapped him from his musing, saying a soft enter, he was surprised to see Tsunami standing there with a tray of food.

"Hey Naruto-kun," greeted Tsunami. "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought a little something."

"Thank you Tsunami-san," said Naruto. "Indeed, I was starting to get hungry."

Naruto sit himself up, took the tray and began too dug happily in his food, it wasn't ramen, but that should do it for now. Meanwhile Tsunami was admiring his muscled chest greatly, she could feel the heat rise in her cheek and body, it was a long time since she last been with a man and there was in nice specimen in front of her. However Naruto noticed the hungry star and was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Ano.. Tsunami-san," asked Naruto snapping Tsunami from her thought. "Is there anything I can do for you."

Tsunami inwardly giggled at the young innocence and clueless. Oh yes there were something he could do.

"You see Naruto-kun," said Tsunami, taking his hand in her. "I wanted to thank you, not only for saving our country, but for helping Inari to overcome Kaiza's death."

"Ahhh. You're welcome," said Naruto, chuckling nervously. "But I did what I have to do, and Gatō was really a piece of trash, nobody would miss him."

"Indeed," giggled Tsunami. "However I insist to thank you."

"What are y--- Hmppff"

**Lemon Start.**

His sentence was muffled when Tsunami leaned in and kissed him right on the lips, shocking our young hero to the core. Naruto's eye's shot wide at that but it only allowed the woman to thrust her tongue into his mouth. Effectively unable to talk Naruto lay there as the older woman moved her warm tongue inside his mouth. Naruto relaxed only slightly and stopped moving around so much as he began to enjoy the taste and what the woman was doing to him. Feeling the boy start relax Tsunami slipped one of her hands down and grabbed the boy through the sheet.

"What are you doing?!" asked Naruto.

Tsunami pulled away for a bit. She looked dazed as she licked the small amount of saliva on her lips.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "You'll enjoy this."

Naruto breathing hard stared silently as the woman reached to her own shirt and pulled off her top part of her dress revealing her bare chest to the young man. Moving down she planted her breasts on the young man and once again brought her lips to his. Amazed by the feeling of the woman's amazing chest on his own, Naruto relaxed again as the woman slipped her hand down under the sheet.

She pulled back and despite Naruto's protests she slipped his boxer down revealing her 'big' discovery. Tsunami let out a moan as she laid eyes on the boy's penis. He was semi hard but already Tsunami could tell he was very big. Almost in a daze she reached out and used both her hands to touch him. Naruto laid on the bed wincing as the woman touched him there, but it was pleasant and sending him feelings he had never experienced before.

"St-Stop," whimpered Naruto. "The other could hear us."

"Don't worry," whispered Tsunami huskily. "I versed powerful sleeping pills in everyone's food, even if a elephant was here nobody would hear it."

Hearing that Naruto relaxed somewhat, a little afraid though. Who could fault him? It was his first experience after all. However Tsunami couldn't hold it anymore and moved down and grabbed his cock and moved her mouth on to the tip where she started licking him while one of her hands moved to her dripping core and began to slide her two middle fingers in and out. Naruto clutched at the sheet beneath him and leaned back as he felt the woman take him into her mouth. It was wet and warm and felt amazing. Taking him in fully Tsunami began to slide her tongue up and down his length while furiously working her hand down at her sex.

"Ahh ahh." cried Naruto

The woman moved her head up and down on him doing things to him he had never felt before in his life. It was an amazing feeling Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and looked down at the woman's face as her lips slid once again down his shaft shiny with her saliva. Naruto felt it building up inside of him and started trusting his pelvis up trying to seek a release to the pleasure. Tsunami felt him twitch in her mouth and knew he was close. Seeking her wonderful gift that she so desperately needed Tsunami took him deeply into her mouth and sucked hard while her hand cupped his balls gently massaging them.

Naruto tensed and finally blew. Tsunami felt the first shot hit the back of her throat and pulled back to allow the rest of his seed into her mouth so she could taste him. Naruto gasped hard as load after load shot into her mouth were she eagerly drank it down as it entered her mouth. Finally done Tsunami moved her tongue around his penis lapping up any remaining fluid that had escaped her mouth. Naruto meanwhile was enjoying the aftermath of his release and the delicate ministrations of the woman. Feeling her move away from him Naruto looked up and saw the woman looking at him lustfully.

"You taste good." said Tsunami.

"Why do you do this," asked Naruto "You don't have to do that to thank me."

Tsunami smiled softly and brought her lips on him for another passionate kiss, Naruto could taste himself in her mouth, however it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"It was only one reason," said Tsunami, cupping his face with her hand. "It's been eight years since I was with a man. I must confess that seeing you in your older form revived a spark in me, and I needed a release... beside I can say I kinda like you, after all you saved everyone."

Naruto could only nod wordlessly, not common with this kind of... _attention_. However before he could ponder more, he saw Tsunami shift her position, taking away her dress and wet panties, she then spread her leg wide. Naruto could only stare at her entrance.

"See," said Tsunami "How wet I am Naruto-kun?"

She placed her hand over her matted pubic hair and opening herself down there. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Please..." moaned Tsunami. "Don't make me wait any longer Naruto-kun. Use your tongue and lick me."

Naruto nodded and moved in between her legs ready to repay her for how good she had made him feel earlier. Naruto moved his head in and instantly smelt her wet core. It was intoxicating and oh so welcoming to his senses. Naruto opened his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue up the length of her slit. Tasting her for the first time Naruto truly believed that he had found the one thing in the world that tasted better than ramen. Wanting more Naruto moved back in and began to explore Tsunami in earnest with his mouth.

"Ohhh," moaned the woman. "Yes that feels so good. Don't stop Naruto… make me feel good."

Naruto began to explore the deep corners of her sex with his mouth. Tsunami moved her hands to her breasts and began to rub her hard nipples trying to maximize the pleasure she was receiving. Naruto continued on eagerly seeking to make Tsunami as good as she had made him. Naruto soon found something atop her opening and licked there, suddenly Tsunami made her pleasure obvious.

"Yes! Yes!" cried Tsunami.

She finally reached her peek and exploded sending a torrent of her sexual fluids gushing out of her sex. Naruto barely had any warning as she pushed her sex more into his face and exploded sending her liquids in to his open mouth and all over his face as Tsunami finally went limp and laid spread on the bed breathing heavily trying to regain her breath after her amazing orgasm that had finally calmed to fires of lust that had built up inside her up until now.

Tsunami opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. She saw he had gotten hard again and smiled. Tsunami sat up still breathing deeply and wrapped her arms around Naruto. Moving in she captured his lips in hers and began to gently kiss him tasting herself in his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and stayed there enjoying the kiss with Tsunami.

"I think it's time for the main course." She said. She then moved him off her and pushed him onto the bed.

"Main course?" asked Naruto. Tsunami smiled and crawled up on top of him.

"Of course Naru-kun," said Tsunami. "Things only get better from here on out. This is when the real fun begins."

she moved up positioned his penis at her entrance and sat down heavily sending Naruto's full length into herself in one quick motion.

"Ah!" moaned Naruto. "Tsu... Tsunami-chan!"

"Oh! God! Yesss!" cried Tsunami.

She finally felt Naruto's cock deep inside her. Wanting that initial pleasure to continue Tsunami moved up then dropped back down letting Naruto's hard length pierce her again and again as she moved uncontrollably seeking that wonderful felling of ecstasy once more. Naruto opened his eyes and was met with Tsunami's lustful expression as she moved down still moving up and down on his hard cock.

"Naru-kun!" cried Tsunami. "Lick them! Suck them. Please give me more!"

She trusted her chest onto his face. Naruto more than willing to do so moved his hands and captured on of the heaving breasts in his hands and ran his tongue across it.

"Oh! Yes!" moaned Tsunami. "That's it! Keep it up!"

As she felt Naruto begin to suck on her breast. Naruto had taken Tsunami's nibble in his mouth and began to gently suck as his tongue lapped at her nipple. Naruto happily sucked on Tsunami's chest alternating between the two and making sure the other one got some attention too by rubbing it with his hand. They had continued like that for close to thirty minutes, Naruto giving Tsunami's chest attention as Tsunami happily bounced up and down on top of him. Pretty soon however Naruto felt himself about to burst. But this time Tsunami had lost all awareness around her, all her attention was on the wonderful feeling that Naruto's cock was giving her between her legs. She had her head up mouth open and drool coming out of her mouth as she begged Naruto to give her more.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted.

Trusting up and down on him, their bodies making lewd noises as their flesh slapped together wet from their sexual fluids. Naruto had finally reached his peak.

"Tsunami-chan!" yelled Naruto. "I'm coming!"

"Come inside me!" cried Tsunami. "It's safe! I'm on birth control!"

He Finally came straight into her soaking wet pussy. Tsunami felt his hot cum enter her and was finally pushed to the edge. She slammed down a final time and burst her orgasm hitting her full on as she came hard, leaning back and letting out a scream of pure ecstasy. However it's at this moment that Naruto felt another pull inside of his being, he looked at Tsunami's neck, his K-9 lengthened, his eyes became blood red as he leaned in and bit Tsunami's junction between her neck and shoulder, making her orgasm grew so much in density that she instantly blacked out. Naruto removed his penis from her pussy and moved by her side and pulled the sheet on them before drifting himself to the unconscious. He never saw the bit on Tsunami's neck becoming a red gem-like tattoo with nine tendril protruding from the gem.

**Lemon End.**

* * *

**The Next Day. **

Naruto woke up, feeling incredibly warm with two soft pillow on his side. He opened his eyes groggily and turned them, meeting Tsunami's own chocolate eyes. Naruto blinked several time before remembering the previous night... _activities._

"Ahh... Good morning Tsunami-chan." said Naruto somewhat sheepishly, making the older woman giggle quietly, she leaned in kissed him gently of the mouth, Naruto could only return the kiss.

"Ano.. Tsunami-chan," said Naruto. "About last night..."

However, before he could continue Tsunami silenced him with one of her finger on his lips.

"Shh," cooed the woman. "Last night was truly incredible. You don't have to come up with an excuse, I fully enjoyed our night and don't regret anything."

Naruto could only nod wordlessly, checking the clock Tsunami pecked Naruto on the lips, stood up and grabbed her cloth before putting them. Once she was fully clothed she reached the window and opened it. Meanwhile Naruto also stood up and put the cloth that Kakashi brought him, Tsunami changed the sheet and walked to the door, once she reached she lifted up her head, now that he was taller, and she kissed him a last time.

"I'll go make the breakfast." whispered Tsunami, before walking out the room.

Naruto decided to walk out also, he put his **Shōten no Jutsu (**Shapeshifting Technique**) **and headed out. Once he was outside he crossed Kakashi who looked at him... weirdly. After a moment of staring contest, a lecherous grin appeared on Kakashi's face.

"Sooo," said Kakashi. "Had a _really _good night I presume?"

Naruto's cheek burned and sputtered some incoherent word, making Kakashi laugh at his student's expense.

"I don't know what your talking about sensei." said Naruto

"Yes, Yes," said Kakashi. "But you know, I'm a Jōnin, sleeping pills don't work on me, beside her scent is all over you."

Naruto's face became more and more red, until he huffed and left muttering something about `stupid Jōnin and their super sense´ making said Jōnin laugh. Once Naruto was out of sight, Kakashi couldn't but ball his fist, pursue his lips and cry anime tears of joy.

`_My student I'm so proud of you._´ he thought, before following his student downstairs.

* * *

**On the Bridge.**

After a breakfast made by a happy Tsunami, Team 7 stood on the Bridge with the villager here to see their hero leave. Of course Inari let out some tear at seeing his nii-chan left, with a last good bye Team 7 left the people of _Nami no Kuni_. Naruto glanced a last time at Tsunami's sad face before walking after his team.

Meanwhile Tazuna was growing extremely suspicious, this morning Tsunami was overly happy for some unknown reason. This morning when he saw here, he could saw her literally glowing, however Tazuna shrugged it off, feeling it was just the happiness of being free from Gatō.

Once Team 7 was out of sight, it was time to name the Bridge, of course Tazuna decided of _The Super Tazuna Bridge, _earning him a slap on the back of the head by Tsunami. It was Inari who choose the name of _The Great Naruto Bridge_ in honor of the hero who gave the people back their courage and killed Gatō.

* * *

This is it for this first chapter of my newest fic. I know, and I'm happy to say that I'm not dead, my other fic will be updated in due time... I just got lost on the road of life.

As for the Pairing, well I'd say that this fic will be a Naruto/Harem fic. The Harem will be no bigger than six women.

Fem-Kyūbi and Konan are already in as for the other I'm not decided yet.

However there will be no Naruto/Sakura neither a Naruto/Hinata, in this fic (or my other fic for that matter) sorry for the fans of these pairing.

I also don't know if the other chapter will be as long as this one... Wait & See.


	2. AN

_**AN: **_Hello everyone, I'm sorry to disappoint but this isn't a new chapter. I'm posting this AN merely to apologies for the _very_ long period without any update. My father's death took away a great partof my will to write, it took a long time to for me rebuild myselfand mourn over his death. Fortunately I think I got over it enough to begin anew and start to write again.

Anyway, enough with the sad stuff, below is a list of the change that will occur about my stories:

**Ryū Senkō: **Aaaah my first ever story. I must admit now with some recoil this story is... crappy :/. It's for this reason that I'm going to completely rewrite this story, the title, the pairing, the story-line... everything will change. I won't go into the detail of what I've planned for this story but I hope it will be better.

**Change the Past: **So far my most succesful story, however this one will also have to be rewrite. Don't worry the change will be mostly on the story-line, It will still be a Sharingan!Naruto, however Naruto's skill will be downgraded, of course he's still strong probably stronger than Minato but not by much, there won't be a Dragon Contract anymore though. The pairing will still be a Naruto x Kushina, I'm still debating whether keep it that way or make it an Uzumaki Kushina x Namikaze Naruto x Uchiha Mikoto. However considering what I'm envisaging for the story it'd be certainly the later. The story is still a time-travel fic, however how Naruto is brought back in time will be different and more realistic, after all gods are known to be more selfish than benevolent.

**Densetsu no Kuro Kichi Naruto:** Nothing to say about this fic it will be updated nothing more.

**When the Flash meet the Moonflower: **This fic will be discontinued. Do not worry rabid fan of the Naruto/Yūgao stories I'm preparing another story with this pairing that I believe will be with an original plotline, just see below.

**Stories that will come out shortly**:

**Naruto/Negima Crossover: **I've seen quite good stories avout this crossover and I decided to make my own. I don't have any title yet, however I already have everything planned for this fic. The Pairing will be Naruto x Harem (I'll keep the girls of the harem a surprise, I don't want to spoil the surprise.) and Negi x Harem ( Miyazaki Nodoka / Yukihiro Ayaka / Konoe Konoka) I'm not too sure about Negi's Harem though... hn it could change.

**Konoha no Zekkō Jinch****ūriki: **Naruto took Kushina's last words to the heart. Naruto strive to become the best ninja, a unofficial trip to the library change the destiny of a young boy and by proxy... The destiny of the Elemental Nation. Naruto modeled after Killer Bee (without the rapping part) Naruto x Yūgao.

**Jūbi no Jinchūriki: **The Alliance failed. Uchiha Madara gathered the Nine Bijū and is about to seal the Jūbi into himself, when, in a last ditch of effort, a dieing Uzumaki Naruto push Madara away and end up with the Jūbi sealed inside of him. Unfortunately due to the skirmish the seal malfunctionned opening a dimensionnal rift sucking Naruto in it, leaving a more than pissed Uchiha Elder. Naruto discover soon enough that he end up in the past however this past is _very_ different... his past self is even more different. Pairing Naruto x Harem (Member of the Harem... Secret! :D)

There ya go See you soon!


End file.
